1. Field
This application relates to hand tools, specifically to improved wall angle molding attachable-detachable devices, which are used to set or install control lines, reference strings or guide strings for suspended-ceiling grids, and to temporarily restrict the movement of grid components such as main tees and cross tees.
2. Prior Art
Acoustical ceiling, Suspended ceiling, or Dropped ceiling systems are well known and are the most common ceiling systems used in stores, hospitals, libraries, office complexes and residential basement improvements or renovations. A suspended ceiling grid system comprises wall angle moldings 23.81 mm. by 23.81 mm. and 14.29 mm. by 23.81 mm. which are fastened to walls at any prescribed height, main grid members bottom face 23.81 mm. or 14.29 mm. (main tees or main runners) running in one direction of the ceiling with cross members bottom face 23.81 mm. or 14.29 mm. (cross tees) connected to adjacent main grid members to form the grid pattern. The main-tees are suspended by hanger wires looped through factory provided holes together with the wall angle molding which is secured to the wall, which together support the cross-tees and all other finish components.
The most common grid patterns are ninety degree angle in relation to the walls or forty-five degree angle in relation to the walls.
It is not common for a room to be perfectly square. So from any corner of the room, two control lines, guide lines or reference strings, are pulled taut along both walls at the distance calculated for the border panels. Originally, the strings are being positioned to the bottom of the wall angle molding by using leveling clips such those in U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,976 to Gee, 1996 May 28, and by also using grid squaring devices such those in U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,144 to Shepard, 2007 Apr. 24, grid leveling clamps, pop-rivet pins, nails, or a small perforated piece of wall angle molding, and aligned so they intersect at a ninety degree angle. This insures that the grid pattern is square. One control line is the guide for the first row of main tees and the other control line for the first row of cross tees. But these tools or methods to set or install control lines have had and still have significant problems.
Leveling Clips from U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,976 FIGS. 1-3:
Although these leveling clips 1 are made from a thin material it is still hard to insert them between the wall (not shown) and wall angle molding 11, because the space between the wall and wall angle molding is usually too tight, also these leveling clips can damage the finished painted walls as well as the bottom of the wall angle molding when they have to be slid to a different place, furthermore, the leveling lines 15 have to be tied and untied and then tied again through aperture 9 when the grid framer he or she encounters a longer or shorter span between the walls, these leveling clips are also not design to hold guide lines and control the straightness of the main tees and cross tees on grids framed at forty-five degree angles in relation to the walls, they have to also be pried down and out from between the wall and the wall angle molding, the grid framer, she or he also needs two different sizes of these leveling clips for the two sizes of wall angle molding which are 23.81 mm. by 23.81 mm. and 14.29 mm. by 23.81 mm.
Devices from U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,144 FIG. 4:
In order for a grid framer to frictionally attach these devices 10 onto the main tees and control the straightness of the main tees and cross tees with guide lines He or She has to frame most of the grid, guide lines must be tied and untied and then tied again into eyelet 30 of these devices every time grid framers reposition these devices to a different place; Grid framers need to have different sizes of these devices in order to be able to work with the two width sizes of the bottom face of main tees and cross tees which are 23.81 mm. and 14.29 mm.
Grid Leveling Clamps FIG. 5:
These leveling clamps 1A, when in use, do not provide enough anchoring force onto the wall angle molding (not shown) by the clamping actuator 3 and the rubber pads 2, they come off the wall angle molding when a leveling line 15 must be pulled taut, also their structure provides no accuracy reference when setting guide lines to control the straightness of the main tees and cross tees and they are also not design to control the straightness of main tees and cross tees on grids framed at forty-five degree angles in relation to the walls.
Pop-Rivet Pins or Nails FIG. 6 and FIG. 7:
By using pop-rivets 4 or nails 5 the grid framer has to first tie the control line 15 to the pop-rivet or nail, then insert the pop-rivet or nail between the wall (not shown) and the wall angle molding (not shown) underneath the mark where the main runner or cross tee is laid out to go, next, the framer, He or She has to go to the opposite mark, calculate how much line will be needed, cut the line, tie the line to the pop-rivet or nail and then pull and insert the pop-rivet or nail between the wall and the wall angle molding underneath the mark where the main runner or cross tee is laid out to go. This method is both time consuming and impractical for the wall could be damaged by the pop rivet or nail and it is not easy adjusting the control lines.
Small Pieces of Wall Angle Molding with a Punched Out Hole in the Middle and the Folded Extremities Cut. FIGS. 8 and 9:
This other method or tool consists of cutting small pieces of wall angle molding 1, about one inch long, punching out a hole 9 in the middle of each piece, then cutting the extremities that are folded 1A and 1B; Next, the grid framer has to tie the control line 15 to the piece of wall angle molding in the previously punched out hole, then position the small piece of wall angle molding between the wall (not shown) and the wall angle molding (not shown) underneath the mark where the main runner or cross tee is to go. The grid framer, once He or She has accomplished this step, has to go to the opposite mark, calculate how much line She or He will need, cut the line, tie the line to the small piece of wall angle molding, and then pull on the line and insert the piece of wall angle molding between the wall and wall angle molding underneath the mark where the main runner or the cross tee is laid out to go. This other method or tool also lacks a practical system for installing and adjusting the control lines because it takes time to make all the small pieces, and it is also not an easy task adjusting the control lines and the walls can be easily damaged.
There thus remains a need to improve the method and device for installing control lines, guide lines or reference strings for controlling the straightness and squareness of main tees and cross tees in suspended ceiling systems and for temporarily holding main tees and cross tees onto wall angle moldings.